LES FARLAI Son pire cauchemar est arrivé
by MorgwenHPF
Summary: Le pauvre Remus, suite à une invocation des membres du Club des FARLAI, se retrouve assailli de question par des fans au regard dangereusement gourmants...


**LES FARLAI  
>Son pire cauchemar est arrivé…<strong>

Le Club s'était réuni dans la clairière. La magie aurait été plus puissante lors d'une nuit de Pleine Lune mais l'idée de performer la cérémonie à un tel moment avait été évidemment rejetée avant même d'avoir été formulée.  
>Ils avaient donc choisi la nuit de la Nouvelle Lune et il régnait une obscurité totale sur le groupe.<br>Ils étaient douze, assis en tailleur en cercle et chacun d'eux frissonnait d'excitation.  
>« Allumez ! » vint une voix parmi les douze.<br>Des allumettes furent frottées (déclenchant quelques jurons de frustration) et une bougie prit vie devant chaque personne présente.  
>Douze.<br>Onze jeunes filles et un jeune homme qui paraissait ne pas être gêné le moins du monde de se trouver en minorité.  
>Dix d'entre eux portaient une longue robe couleur d'argent.<br>Les deux fondatrices étaient vêtues de la même robe mais dont la couleur était noire pour l'une et blanche pour l'autre.  
>« Vous êtes prêts ? » demanda la fondatrice noire, la voix vibrante.<br>Un hochement de tête général lui répondit. Les gorges étaient trop nouées à cet instant précis.  
>La fondatrice blanche se leva, brisant momentanément le cercle, et vint déposer une petite figurine de cire au centre du groupe.<br>« Bien, dit-elle une fois qu'elle se fut rassise, assurez-vous que votre bougie est stable devant vous puis prenez la main de vos voisins. »  
>Un moment fut nécessaire avant que la chaîne ne soit formée.<br>La fondatrice blanche attendit patiemment que tous soient prêts avant de reprendre la parole. Quand elle le fit, sa voix était stable, posée et nul n'aurait deviné la nervosité enfouie en elle.  
>« Oh Héra, entends nos prières ! Envoie parmi nous celui qui fait battre nos cœurs ! Les douze se sont réunis en ton nom et se sont purifiés. Fais descendre le treizième vers notre obscurité ! Donne-nous sa lumière pour qu'à travers lui, ton nom soit loué pour l'éternité ! »<br>Un silence se fit pendant lequel tous les regards avaient convergé vers la fondatrice. Son corps semblait illuminé de l'intérieur. Les derniers scepticismes s'envolèrent tandis que tous voyaient l'œuvre de la déesse au milieu d'eux.  
>« Soufflez ! » lança-t-elle soudain, d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne.<br>Et chacun souffla sa bougie.

L'instant suivant parut durer une éternité. Personne n'osait plus bouger. Personne n'osait plus respirer. Le groupe était en grand danger de suffocation quand ils entendirent un frémissement de robe puis une voix rauque murmurer.  
>« Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Lumos ! »<br>Rien de plus n'arriva et ils surent qu'ils avaient réussi. Alors ce fut la ruée générale. Ils étaient tous sur leurs pieds et le centre du cercle n'était plus qu'un amas de corps, de mains qui essayaient désespérément d'atteindre celui qui venait d'apparaître parmi eux.  
>« ASSEZ ! » hurla quelqu'un.<br>Et tous (sauf le nouveau-venu) reconnurent la voix de la fondatrice noire qui était restée assise durant la mêlée.  
>« Que chacun reprenne sa place ! Vous ne devez sous aucun prétexte briser le cercle ! Isalia, Lyane, lâchez ces pots de miel IMMEDIATEMENT ! »<br>Penauds, les membres du club se rassirent maladroitement (il faisait toujours noir comme la poix) sous le regard qu'ils devinaient courroucé de la fondatrice.  
>« Bien, reprenons ! Lyane ? »<br>La chandelle posée devant la fondatrice blanche se ralluma comme par magie (en fait, elle cachait un briquet entre ses mains) et sa faible clarté révéla un corps recroquevillé sur lui-même, prêt à bondir dans la première direction, telle une bête aux abois.  
>« Comme prévu, reprit la fondatrice noire, nous allons accueillir notre hôte dans le calme et la sérén… Oh la vache ! Quels dorsaux ! Zauriez pas fait de la natation, par hasard ?<br>– Morgwen, fais gaffe, tu baves ! intervint la fondatrice blanche.  
>– Oui, pardon, je disais donc… dit rapidement l'interpellée en s'essuyant discrètement le coin de la bouche avec sa manche. Professeur Lupin, bienvenue parmi nous ! »<p>

L'homme prostré au milieu du cercle releva les yeux, étonné de ce changement de comportement. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers lui. Si chacun respectait à présent la consigne que la baveuse en noir leur avait donnée, il pouvait toutefois apercevoir des lueurs inquiétantes dans les regards des uns et des autres.  
>Regardant autour de lui, il finit par apercevoir sa baguette qu'il avait lâchée pendant la lutte et qui avait roulé jusqu'aux deux filles habillées différemment. Il s'avança prudemment pour la ramasser mais, alors qu'il la prenait entre ses doigts, il vit un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de la fille en blanc.<br>« Inutile, professeur Lupin, murmura-t-elle d'un air satisfait, la magie ne fonctionne pas à l'intérieur du cercle. »  
>Incrédule, il prononça à nouveau le sort d'illumination sans aucun succès.<br>Comprenant qu'il lui fallait se plier aux règles de cette étrange réunion, il recula à nouveau vers le centre du cercle où il resta debout, surveillant tour à tour les robes grises autour de lui.

« Je vois que nous pouvons commencer, reprit la fille en noir. Professeur Lupin, laissez-moi vous présenter les membres du Club des FARLAI*.  
>– Le Club des quoi ?<br>– Les FARLAI, professeur. Nous vous avons… invité ce soir car nous souhaitions vivement en apprendre plus sur vous. »  
>Murmure d'assentiment autour d'un Remus à l'anxiété grandissante. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce groupe ? Une secte ? Des pauvres moldus qu'on avait torturé jusqu'à insanité ?<br>« Asseyez-vous donc, mettez-vous à l'aise ! »  
>Se mettre à l'aise ? Cette fille en avait de bonnes ! Il lui lança un regard noir avant de se reculer précipitamment vers l'autre bout du cercle en voyant la réaction produite.<br>« JE LE SAVAIS ! hurlait-elle. Vous vouliez faire croire qu'il avait des yeux jaunes ! Je savais qu'il avait des yeux gris-bleu ! JE LE SAVAIS ! Agaaaahhhh…  
>– Morgwen, intervint à nouveau sa voisine en blanc, bave.<br>– Je disais donc, reprit la folle baveuse comme si de rien n'était, installez-vous confortablement, professeur. »  
>Remus serrait sa baguette inutile convulsivement. Peut-être pourrait-il s'échapper en bousculant l'un des membres… Mais autour de lui, il ne voyait que des mains à demi tendues, prêtes à le happer s'il faisait le moindre pas vers elles.<br>« Bien. Qui veut commencer ? »  
>Une horde de mains sauta vers le ciel.<br>« Blackangel ?  
>– Monsieur Lupin… » vint une voix sur sa gauche.<br>Il se tourna, étonné de ce ton timide après les hurlements insensés qu'il venait d'entendre. « C'est vrai que vous sortez avec Tonks ? »  
>La mâchoire de Remus s'entrouvrit de stupeur. Mais qui étaient ces gens ?<br>« Non, parce que bon, reprenait la fille, plus sûre d'elle, elle vous a fait une déclaration d'amour que vous accepté, d'accord. On vous a vu vous tenir la main à l'enterrement, d'accord. Mais à part ça… Y a vraiment quelque chose entre vous ? Baisers, attouchements, relations sexue…  
>– Je crois qu'il a compris la question ! interrompit la baveuse. Professeur ? »<br>L'attention de Remus se reporta vers elle une seconde et lut une soif d'information. Regardant autour de lui, il vit la même attente sur tous les visages, particulièrement sur celui du seul jeune homme présent.  
>« Euh… je… »<br>Pourquoi devrait-il répondre à une question pareille ? Mais qui étaient ces gens ?  
>« Professeur… Ce n'est pas gentil de nous laisser dans l'ignorance… »<br>C'était la fille en blanc qui avait parlé. Celle qui avait parlé de magie un peu plus tôt. Il sentit la menace contenue dans sa voix. Qu'allait-elle lui faire subir s'il refusait ? Il voyait, posé devant elle, un large pot de miel prêt à être employé. Il savait que ce produit était utilisé dans nombre de maléfices anciens et elle ne paraissait pas effrayée à l'idée de l'utiliser.  
>« D'accord, je vais répondre… » soupira-t-il.<p>

« Non, il n'y a rien entre Nymphadora et moi. Nous sommes amis, rien de plus. Elle a finalement préféré se tourner vers un homme qui avait moins de… difficultés dans la vie. »  
>A nouveau, une explosion de mains dans les airs.<br>« Yulin ? fit la fille en noir qui paraissait mener la réunion.  
>– Avec qui est-elle partie ?<br>– Severus Snape**.

Un murmure incrédule parcourut l'assemblée. Pour que Tonks parte avec Snape, il fallait qu'il soit du bon côté ! Elle ne quitterait pas Remus pour un mangemort aux cheveux gras ! C'était du pur spoiler sur le tome 7, ça ! Cette information vaudrait cher sur les forums spécialisés.  
>« Un peu de calme, s'il vous plait ! lança Morgwen. Une autre question ? Oui, Linoa ?<br>– Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait qu'elle vous quitte vers cette chauve-souris ambulante ? Vous croyez que c'est parce que vous êtes un loup-garou ?  
>– Une seule question à la fois, reprocha Lyane doucement sans paraître remarquer le choc peint sur le visage de leur invité au fait qu'on mentionne sa différence si légèrement.<br>– Euh… finit-il par balbutier après un moment. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de mon… problème…  
>– Ne soyez pas timide ! lui lança Morgwen. Nous savons tous que vous êtes un loup-garou. Inutile de prendre des gants avec nous ! Autre question… Lyane ?<br>– Professeur Lupin, aimez-vous le miel ? »

Cette question parut éveiller plus encore d'intérêt que sa relation avec Tonks. Tous les bustes étaient penchés en avant, avides de la réponse. Se souvenant de la menace implicite qui régnait, Remus réfléchit un moment avant de répondre par l'affirmative.  
>La fille en noir et la fille en blanc croisèrent leurs regards et un large sourire gourmand se dessina sur leurs visages. Il entendit nettement murmurer les mots « Moony*** farci au miel » et cela ne fit rien pour le rassurer.<br>Après un moment, le débat reprit quand le garçon présent reçut la parole.  
>« Que pensez-vous de l'homosexualité ? Si ça n'a pas marché entre vous et Tonks, ne serait-ce pas parce qu'elle a senti que vous n'étiez pas fait pour les femmes mais plus pour votre propre sexe ? Votre premier amour n'a-t-il pas été Sirius Black ? Réfléchissez bien avant de répondre, professeur ! Tant qu'on n'a pas exploré, on ne sait pas les beautés à côté desquelles on peut passer… Je serais ravi de vous montrer des chemins qui…<br>– C'est bon, Potty, interrompit la fille en noir, on pose des questions, là. Pas de proposition pour le moment ! »  
>Pour le moment ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, pour le moment ?<br>« Professeur, vous n'avez pas répondu…  
>– Euh… »<br>Que pouvait-il dire après un tel discours ?  
>« Euh… Pour Padfoot****, je veux dire, Sirius, il n'a jamais été qu'un grand ami pour moi. Euh… Je ne pense pas que Nymphadora m'ait quitté parce qu'elle aurait senti quoi que ce soit de ce genre… Attendez, je n'ai rien contre l'homosexualité, bien sûr mais je ne crois pas que ce soit pour moi. »<br>Le garçon affichait un air déçu mais pas résigné.  
>Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par <em>pour le moment<em>?

« Ensuite… Imaginary ?  
>– Professeur, je suis en train de travailler à une illustration pour Morgwen et… j'aimerais pouvoir prendre modèle sur vous… »<br>Un discret « agaaaahhhhhh » se fit entendre du côté de la fille en noir et, cette fois, sa voisine en blanc ne lui fit même pas remarquer qu'elle bavait, ayant la même expression d'huître anémique sur le visage.  
>« Euh… Disons que… Je… Oui, pourquoi pas… »<br>Sa questionneuse fit un mouvement pour se précipiter vers lui mais fut arrêtée nette par la fille en blanc.  
>« Non, Imaginary ! On a dit qu'on ne brisait pas le cercle ! Il doit le faire lui-même. »<br>Son air sérieux était quelque peu décrédibilisé par le filet de bave qui continuait à couler sur son menton.  
>« Faire quoi ? demanda Remus, sans quitter des yeux les deux baveuses.<br>– En fait, il s'agit d'un dessin de nu… » reprit la dessinatrice.  
>Tout le groupe applaudit bruyamment à cette phrase et il rougit violemment, souhaitant plus que tout quitter cette assemblée de dingues ! Il vit la main de la fille en blanc avancer convulsivement vers le pot de miel et frémit d'horreur.<br>« Non, mademoiselle ! réussit-il à articuler relativement fermement. Je ne me déshabillerai pas ainsi en public ! »  
>Un murmure déçu l'entoura mais il resta coi.<p>

« Bon… reprit la fille en noir d'une voix frustrée. Suivante ? Lily ? Hein, attends, joker ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Lily ? »  
>Tous les regards avaient convergé vers une jeune fille qui tenait à la main un calepin et un crayon et écrivait à une vitesse phénoménale.<br>« Ben… Je prends des notes… Pour la Gazette… »  
>Une journaliste ! Il ne lui manquait plus que ça !<br>« Lily ! Ceci est une réunion réservée aux FARLAI ! Tu n'en fais pas partie, que je sache !  
>– Non mais je pouvais pas passer à côté d'une occasion pareille de remplir les pages de potins ! Bref, monsieur Lupin, quel effet ça vous fait d'être entouré par une bande de fans prêtes à vous arracher vos vêtements et à vous faire subir toutes les positions du Kâma-Sûtra auxquelles elles pourront penser ? Pardon, ils… Excuse moi Potty !<br>– LILY ! rugirent les filles en noir et blanc.  
>– Sans compter que les deux fondatrices, pleines de bonnes attentions, ont pensé à ramener des réserves de miel et espèrent bien avoir droit à une dégustation dès qu'elles se seront accordées sur l'ordre de passage.<br>– LILY ! reprirent les baveuses, ignorant le frémissement d'angoisse du sorcier.  
>– Et que Potty pense à vous faire découvrir les joies des jeux masculins une fois que Morgwen et Lyane auront le dos tourné !<br>– LILY ! La voix masculine s'était jointe aux deux autres.  
>– J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez pas assez d'heures dans la semaine pour réussir à les satisfaire tous… J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait un projet de clonage pour que chacun des onze ait son propre Moony !<br>– LILY ! hurlait tout le cercle en cœur.  
>– Restera le problème de savoir à qui reviendra l'original…<br>– LILY ! »

C'en était trop ! Le cercle se brisa, tous les membres se ruant vers Lily pour la faire taire. Effaré par les révélations de la journaliste, Remus mit un certain temps avant de réaliser qu'il avait à nouveau la possibilité d'utiliser la magie.  
>Alors que les neuf autres étaient tranquillement occupés à étrangler Lily, les deux fondatrices s'étaient approchées et il sentait un produit collant couler dans sa nuque, puis… des langues ?<br>Il transplana, paniqué.

« Lily ! » rugirent à nouveau Lyane et Morgwen en cœur.  
>Les autres lâchèrent la pauvre journaliste qui prit un air parfaitement innocent avant de répondre tranquillement.<br>« Ben quoi ? »

Remus était apparu devant le Quartier Général de l'Ordre et restait immobile, le cœur battant. Avait-il vraiment échappé à la secte des FARLAI ? Il aurait du entrer immédiatement au numéro douze pour se mettre à l'abri mais hésita un instant. Sa robe avait été déchirée, ses cheveux décoiffés. Il ne pouvait pas être vu ainsi.  
>Et puis il y avait cette substance pâteuse dans sa nuque. Il en prit un peu entre ses doigts et goûta.<p>

Du miel…

* FARLAI : sigle pour Folles Atteintes de Remus-Lupinite Aigüe Incurable, le fan-club francophone de Remus Lupin.  
>** Severus Snape ~ Severus Rogue<br>*** Moony ~ Lunard  
>****Padfoot ~ Patmol<p> 


End file.
